


Dionaea, for Entanglednow's Venus

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn)



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Entanglednow Is A Treasure, Fanart, Idiots in Love, Inhuman Genitalia, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, inhuman anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method
Summary: Art for Venus, by Entanglednow
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462243
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Dionaea, for Entanglednow's Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899583) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> If you haven't already, go read Venus by Entanglednow. While the concept itself might seem strange, the story is touching. It's full of love and acceptance, and left me feeling all warm and snuggly inside.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also view this on Instagram. There's a preview on my main account, [@amadness2method](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD8cECJFqMt/), and the full version on my NSFW 18+ account, [@rubberduckofsin](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD8bv4xFVd7aOTxZQSfgPcC3OcIp0urvDpAt8M0/)  
> Or, if you prefer, it's also [here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1294923823402409986).


End file.
